


Beyond the Western Sea ficlets

by nocowardsoul



Category: Beyond the Western Sea - Avi
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F, Femslash, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Beyond the Western Sea fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Dear a Friend

When Betsy arrives at the Grafton residence Jeb is resting before the stove with the baby wrapped in his coat. "In her room," he says.

Betsy sits next to Sarah on the bed. "How's your cough, my dear?"

"The same."

"Can you mend?"

Sarah is about to answer, but she coughs loudly several times. She nods.

Betsy hates to see her friend sick, hates to see her out of work and know it's Betsy's fault for being foolish enough to speak. "The girls at the boardinghouse don't have time time to do their sewing. I thought that I could bring you their dressed to mend. You can earn something that way."

Sarah learns over and kisses Betsy's cheek for a touch longer than a friend would. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after getting you turned off from the mill."

"I could never be angry with you," Sarah says.

"I know." Betsy rises with a smile. "I have to be back before curfew. Next Sunday I'll come visit you again." The day can't come soon enough, she thinks.


	2. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29 Birth.

Gregory O'Connell sits outside his home. Nearby, his little daughter laughs and plays with the other children of the village. A precious girl, he thinks to himself.

A woman steps out of the hut. "Mr. O'Connell, come inside." He calls Maura's name and she comes toddling after.

Annie O'Connell leans against a wall. Her hair sticks to her sweaty face. The babe she holds coos softly. "You have a son," she says.

He lifts up his second-born. "A fine family we have. And born on Sunday, too." Annie smiles. Gregory turns to Maura. “See your brother.”

Her blue eyes study him. "What's his name?"

Her father looks at her mother. "Patrick," she says. "Maura and Patrick."


	3. Steerage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemspool takes the voyage home.

I know in the book they sleep four to a bunk; I figured there would be less people on a Boston-Liverpool ship.

Matthew Clemspool found steerage intolerable. Two other men shared his bunk; their fidgeting kept him from sleep. The stench was so terirble that he could hardly breath. The bland food made him long for the meat pie and fish he and Mr. Grout had enjoyed on the _Robert Peel_. 

At times he saw Albert Kirkle walking on the deck, but he did not converse with the young lord. Despite Albert's claim that he would defend Clemspool's innocence, he worried about Lord Kirkle. Even if Albert did tell his father that Laurence died, Laurence might write to Lord Kirkle or return to London. Mr. Clemspool's only consolation was that he looked forward to returning to his home country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the book they sleep four to a bunk; I figured there would be less people on a Boston-Liverpool ship.


End file.
